holylandsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Specialty Skills
The Combat Specialty Skills are skills that are most effective or designed for use during combat situations. These skills are specialized for certain combat situations and in most cases the only action that can be taken regardless of the character's AtR proficiency. Bounding This Combat Skill Special allows your character to: *Backflip out of harms way in place of a Dodge action; in the event of sucess, the Round starts over (limited to 1 backflip per 2 Rounds). Prerequisite: Jump: 8 or less Days of Learning: 2'' Critical Shot This Combat Skill Special allows your character to: Add this Skill bonus to an ''Attack Roll ''when using a missile or thrown weapon. *For rolls of 11-17, cause 2x ''Damage when shooting a missile weapon or throwing a thrown weapon. *For rolls or 18 to 26, cause 3 x Damage when shooting a missile weapon or throwing a thrown weapon. *For rolls of 27 or higher, or for Natural 20 rolls, cause an instant fatality to the target victim. Note: to use this Skill this action must be the last and only Combat action of your character's Round. The character must pend the entire Round undistracted focusing on the target and then execute the Attack as the final and only action of the Round. Prerequisite: W.S. Missiles or W.S. Thrown Days of Learning: ''1/2'' Evade and Disarm This Combat Skill Special allows your character to: *Grab an attacker's weapon with his or her bare hands and remove it from the opponent's possession (use in place of a Dodge or Defend ''action). '''Prerequisite:' Agility: 8 Days of Learning: 2'' Grapple This Combat Skill Special allows your character to: *Grab and immobilize an opponent using her or her bare hands (this Skill uses an ''Attack action of W.S Hand to Hand). *Break the opponent's limb after a successful grapple (any broken limb causes 1/4 of the opponent's Life in Damage; a broken neck causes intant death) *Escape from an opponent skilled with C.S.S. Grapple who has grappled your character. *Prevent an opponent's skilled with C.S.S. Grapple from breaking your characters limbs or neck (cannot happen if your character possesses this Skill). Prerequisite: Strength: 7; Agility 7 Days of Learning: 1'' Jump Kick This Combat Skill Special allows your character to: *Cause ''Double Damage to an opponent by jumping and kicking using W.S. Kick Attack. *Cause Damage to two different opponents a the same time if they are within 5 feet of each other (they get the standard Dodge or Defend option) using W.S Kick Attack (use a seperate d20 for each Attack). Note: this Skill requires and uses 2 AtR with the Kick Attack Weapons Skill. Your character can use this Skill at any time in the Round, but it counts as 2 AtR. Prerequisite: ''Jump: 8'' or less; W.S. Kick Attack Days of Learning: 1/2 Profiling Tactics This Combat Skill Special allows your character to: *Gain Combat advantages over an opponent by observing the opponent's fighting style. Note: for each Round that your character successfully observes (represeneoted by Perception rolls) an opponent in actual Combat, your character gains a +1 Bonus toeo all Combat Actions (except AtR) up to your character's Proficiency when opposing that opponent. This Skill uses W.S Combat Arms and W.S. Hand to Hand only. Prerequisite: W.S. Combat Arms or W.S. Hand ot Hand Days of Learning: 1'' Roll with Blows This Combat Skill Special allows your character to: *For rolls of 11-17, absorb 1 point of ''Damage per Proficiency from an oppnent's blow. *For rolls of 18-20, absorb 2 points of Damage per Proficiency from an opponent's blow. *For rolls of 27 ior higher or Natural 20's, absorb 3 points of Damage per Proficiency from and opponent's blow. Note: due to the intese concentration required to roll with a blow, your character cannot perform ANY further actions in a Round after using this Skill, including Attack, Dodge, Defend, etc. In addition, he or she cannot absorb blows from and opponent's missile or thrown weapon, or from a magic attack. Prerequisite: Agility: 7 Days of Learning: 1 1/2 Tackling This Combat Skill Spcecial allows your character to: *Tackle an opponent to the ground causing 1d6 + Proficiency Bonus in Damage (this Skill uses an Attack Action of W.S. Hand to Hand). Prerequisite: W.S. Hand to Hand Days of Learning: ' ''1 1/2 Twirl Weapon This Combat Skill Spcial allows your character to: *Twirl and swing about his or her weapon in a way that provides momentum for extra Damage. *For rolls of 11-17, cause your character;s Proficiency Bonus in additional Damage for the next immediate Attack. *For rolls of 18 or higher or Natural 20's, cause double your character's Proficiency Bonus in additional Damage on the following Attack. '''Note: this Skill uses W.S Combat Arms only. It requires at least one full Round of weapon twirling (by a successful C.S.S. Twril Weapon roll) befor eexecuting an Attack (and successful rolls per Round thereafter to reattempt). Your character can Dodge and Defend ''while twirling. '''Prerequisite': W.S. Combat Arms Days of Learning: ''1 '' Category:Skills Category:LE